plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roof
thumb|right|210px|The original roof music. The Roof is the 5th and final stage of Adventure Mode and takes place on top of the player's house. It consists of a 5x5 sloped side in back and a 4x5 straight side in front with a satellite dish on the zombie side and a chimney on the player's side. Apparently, Cabbage-pult doesn't know how the Zombies got on the roof in the first place, but at the beginning of roof levels the player can see a ladder at the right that may have helped them. Effects on the Game Normal plants (Peashooters, Starfruit, etc.) will not be able to hit zombies if planted on the sloping side (although they can fire over the edge when thumb|right|252px|The in-game variated musicplanted on the first and second sloped column), so you will need to use lobbed-shot plants for this stage (you can use Fume-shrooms too, but the need of waking them up and their short range prevents you from using them much). You also need Flower Pots to place plants on the roof. Because it takes place during the day, Sun falls from the sky during this stage, and mushrooms fall asleep. There are no Lawn Mowers, so before purchasing Roof Cleaners from Crazy Dave, your last line of defense is, unfortunately, your hindmost plants. This stage also has "ambush zombies", which are actually Zombies (or Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies) that are dropped by Bungee Zombies onto the roof, possibly into your defenses, although they can be repulsed by Umbrella Leaves. This is similar to the zombies that surface from the Pool and the zombies that come out of Graves. Overall, this is the hardest area of the game to overcome. New Plants The plants added to this level are made especially made to fit the roof. For example, due to the slope of the roof, catapults must be used. These include the Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and Melon-pult are all of the lobbed-shot plants. These plants are essential to Roof levels, because of the slope of the roof. Flower Pots are also necessary for planting on the roof. The other plants added in the Roof stage are Coffee Beans, Garlics, Umbrella Leaves, and Marigolds. New Zombies *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss Trivia *While it appears that the zombies may have gotten onto the roof with the ladder, the rungs are spaced too far apart for them to use. **Some versions don't have the ladder. *It is unknown how Vehicle Zombies get up on the roof. However, they may have been dropped by Bungee Zombies. **It is still odd how Vehicle Zombies can be lifted by the Bungee Zombies. ** Also, it is odd how Vehicle Zombies can fit in the chimney while still riding their vehicles. *When the level is being represented, the words on the screen will say "name's Roof!" with an exclamation point at the end. **It is unknown why the producers placed it there, although it could be because it is odd that the zombies made it to the roof; thus, to add emphasis to the oddity; and an exclamation point was added. *In the Christmas update on the iOS versions, despite the stocking having a brain with it, the Zombie eats your brain instead. **The brain on the stocking is a fake one, obviously. **Or it could be that it's too stupid to notice the brain. *The music played on the Roof is called "Graze the Roof", a pun on the phrase "raise the roof". *Fume-shrooms are the only non-Lobbed-shot Plants that can shoot up the slope of the roof. *During the Roof levels (especially level 5-10) it is unclear how the roof can support all of the heavy zombies, most notably Gargantuars, Zombonis, and Dr. Zomboss's Zombot despite there already being cracks in the roof. *In the Xbox 360 trailer, it is said that the roof has Spanish tiles. *In the Xbox 360 version, there are no ladders on the side of the roof. *When you finish the last level and get the trophy it says your lawn is safe for now, inidicating a second part of the game. *Despite the fact that the tiles on the roof aren't living, they will still repair over time after a Doom-shroom explosion. *In the Android and iPad versions of the game, there is a hole in the chimnney that the zombies go through. **Strangely, some zombies still have their body visible as they eat the Player's Brains. **In Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, the hole is fixed. *It is unknown why Cactus can't grow to reach over the roof's slant, like what it does to attack a Balloon Zombie. **Maybe because it is used to only shoot Balloon Zombies when stretching up. See Also *Day *Night *Pool *Fog Category:Areas Category:Roof Category:Adventure Mode